


Gift Fic: Brothers Together, KIDs Forever Extra Beach Scene!

by LeoLiddy, NightWings



Series: Brothers Together, KIDs Forever [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Make Out Session, extra scene/bonus scene, klance relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLiddy/pseuds/LeoLiddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWings/pseuds/NightWings
Summary: Extra Scene from the last chapter when Lance and Keith Confessed!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlinaAK47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaAK47/gifts).



> This is both a gift fic to the lovely AlinaAK47! She wanted a sweet make-out fic and well Liddy and I had fun obliging her annnnddd kinda used it as bit of transition between the first story and the sequel hehehe~ Mostly indulgent but was fun to write so enjoy!

Keith slowly closed his eyes, feeling nothing but the warm exhale Lance’s breath and soft yet firm sensation of his lips against his. His mind was a completely blank as completely new but wonderfully sweet feeling filled his entire being.

Lance finally broke the kiss as he continued embracing Keith, who leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder. “To think….it took me three tries to finally tell you how I feel and you were able to get me in one…..” Lance chuckled wryly, caressing Keith’s back. “Even in confessing you got me beat Keith…”

Keith gave no answer and was unusually silent, even for him.  
  


“Keith?  _ Keeeee-iith?”  _ called Lance as he released the other boy only to find out that Keith had passed out as his whole body was glowing red like a beacon and was releasing so much steam that it was like he was a giant hot potato.

“GAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!  **_KEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIITH!!!!!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!!! DON’T PASS OUT HERE YOU IDIOT!!!! HOW AM I GONNA EXPLAIN THIS TO THE OTHERS?!”_ ** exclaimed a panicked Lance shaking Keith back and forth trying to revive him as his cries echoed into the night air, being carried away by the sound of the ocean.  
  


\-------------------------------------------------

__ Keeeeith? Keith?  
  


Keith’s eyes slowly fluttered awake and the sound of his name being called. He could feel that his body was lying down, and he was somewhere warm but yet the smell of ocean still lingered.  
  


Keith’s vision slowly focused to find a concerned Lance looking at him. “You ok buddy?”

“Wah!” yelped Keith falling of the bench and Lance’s lap his head was on in surprise.

Lance cringed a bit as Keith slowly got up.  


“Ugh...what happened?” asked Keith rubbing his head.

“Um, lets see. We professed our love, I kissed you and you blacked out,” recounted Lance bluntly counting each point off on his fingers.

Keith blushed red again as he quickly stood up and bowed. “I’m so sorry! I’ll do what I can to make it up to you!”

Lance rubbed his chin and smirked at a thought. “Gee...I wonder...you passed out right after I kissed you, and I had to sneak you all the way in here~”  
  


Keith crouched down blushing red in embarrassment.  “Please stop saying ‘kiss’....”  
  


Lance widened his eyes in fascination at this bashful looking Keith as he got off the bench and slowly knelt beside Keith.  **_“Kiss..”_ ** he whispered softly into Keith’s ear.  
  


****_BA-DUMP!_  
  


Keith shivered as his heart skipped a beat. Lance grinned widely. He had discovered something interesting.   
  


****_“Kiss..”_  
  


Keith jumped and shivered again as he started crawling away from Lance. “Please stop….”  
  


“I don’t know...you’re so cute when you’re bashful like this Keith,” Lance said grinning as Keith swallowed nervously, trying to back up again but the other boy wasn’t going to have any of that. He reached out and gently grabbed the other boy’s stopping him from crawling away any further, as he moved closer to Keith, keeping his eyes on the blushing form.

Keith watched as Lance moved until he was right next to him, feeling the warmth of his breath against his ear again, making him shiver as he stared back into those deep blue eyes of Lance’s.

“Keith...you said you would make it up to me right?” Lance said watching Keith’s reaction in amusement.

“Y-yes?” Keith replied as he felt Lance use his free arm to wrap around his waist holding him tightly as he was pulled closer until he could feel the cuban’s bare chest against his own making his own face heat up again.

Keith could almost feel his brain short-circuiting again feeling how muscular the other male was compared to his current body as he saw Lance leaning closer to him.  
  


“Then I want to kiss you again, and for you to stay  **awake** …” Lance said with a glint in his eye, that had Keith’s mesmerized, unable to look away.  
  


The surging force of blood rushing to Keith’s head was making him light-headed as he went weak in the knees but Lance quickly tightened his grip and forced him to stand up. 

“Oh no you don’t. Not this time,” he said as he grabbed Keith’s wrist and dragged him to the shower cubicles and shoved him in one of the stalls.

Keith’s back slapped against the tiled wall as Lance locked the door behind them and placed an arm right next to Keith’s head making his heart race a mile a minute.  _ ‘What’s gotten into Lance?’  _  Keith thought mentally feeling a little scared but yet, strangely excited at this forceful side of Lance.

Lance smirked as Keith stared back at him with wide, slightly nervous eyes as he gripped his chin and stroked his lips with thumb. Keith swallowed hard nervously as he closed his eyes.  
  


“Look at me Keith,” Lance commanded softly.  
  


Keith trembled a little as he slowly opened his eyes to see Lance looking straight at him. “You are so cute Keith~” he commented leaning in and blowing in Keith’s ear, making the boy seize up and shiver in pleasure unconsciously. 

Keith averted his gaze. “Cute is not a word that makes a man happy…”

Lance chuckled as he snaked a hand and gently grabbed the back of Keith’s head. “Facts are facts Keith~” he whispered as he brought Keith closer and pressed his lips against Keith’s.  
  


A bolt of electricity jolted violently through Keith’s system as he let out a muffled moan.

He could feel Lance smiling into the kiss as he kept a good grip on the back of Keith’s hair while he used the other hand to wrap once more around Keith’s waist keeping him up and holding him tightly as Keith was trapped in Lance’s arms and his back still slightly pressed against the tiled shower stall. 

His hands were stuck by his sides until he felt the urge or need to have them be doing something and nervously raised them up until both were resting against Lance’s chest. The Cuban boy wasn’t as lanky as he looked, underneath Keith’s hands that started to unconsciously trace every line of muscle he could tell that Lance really did have a good body. One that he could fully feel against him.

The kiss this time was still soft and loving like it was at the pier but he could feel Lance’s lips pressing against him a bit harder this time, and felt something prodding at his mouth he opened his own slightly and felt Lance’s tongue slip in making his gasp before groaning even louder against Lance. His fingers curled digging into Lance as he felt Lance exploring his mouth. The whole sensation was making Keith shiver and practically melt against Lance, as he couldn’t help but try using his own tongue to see what Lance tasted like.

Keith breathed hard through his nose at how aggressive Lance’s tongue was, slipping in and out, entwining itself with Keith’s own. 

Keith gave a small muffled yelp when he felt Lance’s tongue brush up against the soft part of the roof of his mouth. Keith could not deny it anymore. He was very much  **turned on** . 

Lance broke the kiss as he chuckled softly, giving Keith a trail of soft kisses up to his right ear and gave it a small lick making the Asian gasp.   
  


“Your ears are awfully sensitive~ Who knew~?” Lance whispered teasingly as he released Keith from his arms and intertwined their fingers together. 

Keith froze when he felt something hard pressed against his abdomen as Lance placed  a thigh between his legs and rubbed against Keith’s crotch, making Keith bite his lip and squeeze Lance’s hands.  
  


He felt his breathing speed up the more he felt Lance’s leg rubbing against his crotch, his legs feeling weak as he was making noises the more Lance was nibbling on his ear sending delightful shivers down his spine. Lance wasn’t just doing that Keith could feel him trailing kisses from his ear, down his cheek and settling on his neck where he started to suck and nibble there making Keith practically keen.

“L-Lance…” Keith groaned out his mouth unable to form words as he was too busy reeling in what Lance was doing to him. He felt as if his whole body was on fire the more Lance was doing to him, his breath was coming out heavy as his only support that was keeping him up was his hands in Lance’s. He couldn’t help but want more friction, his body reacting to what Lance was doing to him as he started to move to get some relief, practically pressing himself against Lance,” L-Lance  _ please…’ _

Suddenly he felt Lance's left hand pry itself loose from Keith’s as Lance began caressing Keith’s butt making him squeak a little, much to Lance’s obvious amusement as he went back to french kissing Keith.   
  


_ ‘This… this is getting… a little dangerous…’  _ thought Keith as he could feel the strength slowly leaving his body. 

Lance continued kissing Keith as they both sank to the floor. Keith’s heart was practically beating in his ears as his hands gripped Lance’s shoulders. 

“Lance.. Nm...Lance..” Keith tried calling out for Lance’s name as he fell deeper and deeper into Lance's arms.  
  


_ “Keith… I love you…” _ he heard Lance whisper into his ear. 

\------------------------ 

“ **KEITH!”** Lance’s loud voice called out as Keith’s eyes snapped open to find himself back in the changing room looking up at a very concerned Lance. 

Lance heaved a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god… you kept mumbling stuff and making sounds in your sleep… Keith? You ok?”

Keith glowed a brilliant shade of red from head to toe as he scrambled off the bench as pressed his back to the lockers staring at Lance with an embarrassed expression. 

“Keith?" called out Lance again as he got up and attempted to reach out to him when he suddenly made a strangled squeak and bolted out of the changing room. 

“Nooooo!!!!” Keith wailed running out as he left Lance standing there with his still outstretched hand looking very confused. 

“The heck?” went Lance. 

\--------------------- 

_ 'What the hell was that DREAM??!!!’  _ screamed Keith mentally as he kept running across the beach into the night.   
  


(End)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Nighty: Welp I hope you all enjoyed this little bonus we should be posting the sequel pretty soon so stay tuned okay? Thanks again for reading!


End file.
